youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tigress
When does Artemis even appear? The third episode? The fourth? I've only seen two (Independence day part 1 and 2) and she isn't even in them! -AzukogirlAzukogirl 02:45, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's true, but I'm expecting a kick-ass introductory episode! -- Supermorff 14:49, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : : :If she doesn't appear by episode ten (fifteen if i'm feeling generous), heads are gonna roll.Azukogirl 01:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : :YES! I get to see her on Friday. New threat: If they don't make her good, heads are gonna roll.Azukogirl 04:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Identity Cassandra Cain? Daughter of Sandra Wu-San, Lady Shiva? Sandra is a top notch assassin in the League/Society of Shadows/Assassins and had a daughter who started working with Batman. The assassin in the fox could totally pass for Shiva and being the daughter of a known assassin would be some pretty good black mail material. :"The assassin in the fox"? Do you mean Cheshire? Cheshire wears a cat mask. -- Supermorff 17:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Artemis...Crock? Where was this stated? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :In the episode "Downtime", on the letter she got accepting her to Gotham City Academy. -- Supermorff 18:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Profile Picture Artemis's profile picture could be better. The current one is an editted(?) screencap and is bad quality. A better and brighter image would be better. Thepyve 21:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, but the brightest one I can find is this one (right). Thoughts? -- Supermorff 19:34, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I saw that one when I was re-watching for images last night, but I think it is too side on. We should use it until we can find another to replace it. I did find images for Miss Martian if you could head over to her talk page. :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 19:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::The current image is the best option available considering the number of episodes Artemis was in. The quality is bad because the scene took place at night. The image is a textbook profile image (shows her face and upper body). If we are to change it, it should be for a better one, which is not the case with the proposed image. Can't we just... wait? ― Thailog 20:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::The problem is that the majority of the series takes place at night, and the current image has quality issues entirely unrelated to how dark the background is. But, yeah, we should go with the best image available, and I doubt my headshot is the best image. -- Supermorff 20:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::The quality is bad because #1 it's not a DVD capture, #2 was cropped and #3 was brightened because it was so dark. ― Thailog 20:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright, so keep on the look out then, on both the web, and the episodes. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 20:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image change proposal Artemis002.png|Proposal 1 Artemis001.png|Proposal 2 Right, so I found these two when I was looking for a quote, so I quickly screencapped 'em, and uploaded them. The only problem is that they might be too close up. Anyway, they are generally the same, except for the way she is facing. Take your pick. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 10:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Good pictures, but a bit dark. -- Supermorff 10:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Still a extreme close ups. I'm going to try to replace the current one with a higher quality version. ― Thailog 11:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Good luck. I have tried looking, but my copy of "Infiltrator" is not very good quality, at least not in the frame of Artemis' current profile image. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 15:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::How's that? ― Thailog 19:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Is she the spy? One of the members of the Light said they had an operative on the inside and i think it's pretty safe to say that it's Artemis i mean who else is there? :This is really more appropriate for a blog or a forum. Talk page is for discussion of the article, not the character. See User_blog:Ankit09/Is artemis spying on young justice? or User blog:LupusLover/Superboy, Red Tornado, or Artemis?. -- Supermorff 10:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC)